In recent times, there have been rapid advancements in development and use of technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, for presenting a simulated environment to a user. Specifically, such technologies provide the user with a feeling of complete involvement (namely, immersion) within the simulated environment by employing contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy. Therefore, such simulated environments provide the user with an enhanced perception of reality around him/her. Moreover, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality) as well as real world environments including virtual objects therein (namely, augmented reality).
Typically, the user may use a specialized device, for example, such as a virtual reality device or an augmented reality device, for experiencing such simulated environments. Generally, the virtual and augmented reality devices are binocular devices having separate display optics for each eye of the user. Furthermore, images that are employed to present such simulated environments are captured by suitable imaging equipment, and are communicated therefrom, to the specialized device. Examples of the virtual reality devices include, head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, and so forth. Furthermore, examples of the augmented reality devices include augmented reality headsets, augmented reality glasses, and so forth.
However, conventional imaging equipment has certain limitations. Firstly, the existing imaging equipment employing fixed focus cameras is unable to achieve high resolution within captured images of a scene having sufficiently deep depth characteristics. However, the specialized devices often require high resolution images in order to accurately provide the user with an experience of depth within the simulated environment. Therefore, such imaging equipment employing fixed focus cameras is limited in its capability to provide requisite high resolution images to the specialized devices. Secondly, the existing imaging equipment employing auto focus cameras requires significant processing power and processing time to adjust focus within the scene, and often interfere with focusing properties of eyes of the user. Thirdly, in conventional imaging equipment, employing small aperture of the cameras to enhance depth of field within the captured images, also reduces amount of light incident on imaging sensors of such cameras. Consequently, the captured images using such imaging equipment have poor resolution and noise.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional imaging equipment associated with the virtual and augmented reality devices.